Ravager Uzumaki: the story of The Only
by Rey Oscuro
Summary: "What am i?" "What s my purpose, to be?" He asked while seeing the outside Paradise, his Rinnegan eyes glared with fury and for the first time of his life...he felt power...without limits... A TRUE GOD!


"Pressure, stabilized. Hemoglobin levels normal, leucocyte levels normal." The blonde heard as he tried to focus his vision but everything was blurry for him. Then in front of him, a humanoid shape took a step. "I welcome you to my humble abode. My dear Rinnegan wielder."

* * *

"_WHAT!?" The third Hokage screamed, not believing what happened to the one he considered his grandson. With sadness he reported the Uzumaki as M.I.A._

Hiruzen sighed, it´s been three days since Naruto was declared M.I.A. with this done, then he decided that actually Genin teams won´t take missions until they participate in at least once on the chunin examinations.

* * *

The blonde tried to fight his restrains only to find it impossible. "Boy, your powers are valuable. But even more they´ll be when we test you." A blur said as he felt a syringe enter on his veins and suck some blood. "Once you wake up again, you won´t remember, just as if you were re-born." The man said with a grin as he looked at the boy´s seal. "And as for the Kyubi, we placed five more seals to have the kyubi just as a little puppy. That willing, JA!" The blurry image of the scientist started to laugh as the blonde started to shed tears and lose consciousness.

´Why?´ That was his last thought and fell unconscious.

The scientists smirked as they saw the blonde boy, maybe the Child of the Prophecy and maybe the incarnation of the Sage of the Six paths because of his rinnegan. Watching those majestic eyes were like a miracle and a dream come true to the scientists. "Put the subject in the biotube." He said and the blonde boy was placed inside the tube and filled with a strange substance that placed the blonde´s body in temporal Cryogenic-state, so practically his cells are conserved and his body doesn´t ages in this tube.

* * *

_Day O_

_We have finally obtained the test subject and to our surprise, the subject came to us and to surprise and amuse us, IT WAS A RINNEGAN WIELDER! We have hopes for this test subject, for years we have tried to attain the perfect Psionic Weapon, the perfect being with the powers to manipulate everything with just a thought…A god in our world of mortals. _

_The boy was victim of the attack of some precise shinobi yet he survived, and for what it seems, the rinnegan user must constantly focus a tiny amount of chakra to their eyes or their vision would be blurry._

* * *

_Day OO_

_The test subject hasn´t woken up, better for us will be. We started conducting the first Genetic tests and we found this incredible. He has Uzumaki and Senju genes, to further our surprise, he´s from the direct line of both families, which makes him a royalty of ROYALTIES, EXCELLENT, we´ve found the perfect test subject with senju blood._

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself in the middle of the darkness. Only to stand up and continue to walk, his vision was still blurry.

* * *

_DAY Z_

_We have finally made a complete bodily diagnosis, we´ll start with the tests. What we need first is to wake up the EMP capabilities of this boy, and for that we´ll need an ellipse type satellite to transmit Extra-sensorial waves to the boy´s mind and make him a receptor and reader._

_DAY ZOO_

_The numerous machines we have are enough to detect if the boy´s brain actually receives and reads the waves, to our surprises, the boy´s brain captates the extrasensorial waves, which is practically a fellow scientist´s thoughts and reads them, be it words, images, lines, numbers…anything. The boy´s mind would receive it just like a satellite receives the signal from the main cabin, and what´s better, if the message is either diffuse the boy´s brain would captate it and concentrate the signal to make it clear as a heavy signal. _

_But we went towards a conclusion, we need to make the boy genetically and biologically able to adapt to this powers as if they were a second nature. So, we were indeed, in need to change the boy´s body, genetically, physically, biologically, chemically…in all ambits, the boy´s complexion should change, for him to have the power at full capabilities and to expand it to even beyond what we wanted. So the first thing we need is the DNA of creatures that have this capabilities, even by minimum and make the boy´s genes adapt to the change. With this we won´t have second problems to this._

* * *

The blonde boy got up and started to walk, in this place, time seems to have been stopped. Walking aimlessly in search for the light, he went to a road where he had to get out of mind-concealment.

* * *

_DAY ZK _

_We tried to wake up the boy but he seemed to be in a comma, well…the physical tests may wait until the main objectives are completed. For now, we have started the genetic procedures to change his DNA and make it adapt to the power he´ll soon have. Since for a human with regular DNA is impossible to bear such power, it would eventually corrupt and destroy the man´s DNA. And also we are going to further even more his psychic powers and turned them all into a full Psionic Manipulation._

* * *

_DAY ZKO_

_Today we started with the genetical tests and procedures to make the boy adapt to what we´re searching for._

* * *

Naruto finally found some light, and faced a monstrous being. In front of him, inside bars was none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune. After the tailed demon greeted him as if he was expecting this the blonde boy couldn´t understand.

"What are you?"

The beast laughed.

"**I´m the Mighty and the greatest tailed beast. The Kyubi no Kitsune. And as for you, you have the rinnegan, you surely managed to surprise and amuse me gaki, you´re not that bad to be a stupid monkey. That you could have been if I considered that the events that happened here would consider you like that anymore."**

"Who am i?" The blonde boy looked at his hands, they were pale white, and if orochimaru was pale, he was a lot more than the sannin. When this happened, the tailed beast cringed in silence, his jinchuuriki´s memories were retrieved and maybe even erased forever. So, by now, the boy had to find the hints by himself.

Silence ensued as the kyubi had to shut up, it would be bad to load him with everything he´s been and to let him digest it, it would be worse.

* * *

_Day ZL_

_We´ve found ancient writtings about the technology in the pasts, creatures with godly powers…from outer space. Science advancement…everything on our fingertips. Technology millenias worth of advancement in papers. But what amused us more is the now physical form the boy´s body took after he was Genetically and biologically adapted to the power. His skin changed from a natural tan to an extremely pale, his fingers went from five in both hands…to only three. A thumb, an index and a ring finger._

* * *

Naruto screamed in pain as he saw his vision blurry, the Kyubi tried to destroy the bars. ´DAMNED YONDAIME!´ The kyubi screamed on his thoughts as he gave up and saw his jinchuuriki´s shape change in front of his eyes. It was actually something gruesome and a whole other level of terror.

To watch in front of your eyes as a human lost it´s humanity to turn into a creature whose race and species are unidentified.

Naruto stretched his hand, now with only three strange fingers, he tried to reach to the Kyubi, but he felt each time a lot farther. Kyubi had to bring him to consciousness, to force him outside here, it was his only chance to not fall into a trauma and for him to always stay here, so with a big roar Naruto was brought out of his mind to the conscious side of his brain.

* * *

_Day ZLO _

_The creature has finally shown signs of vitality and to be present in between us. As a scientist i´m marveled and my heart is beating with joy to see the evolution of the human being, to see the soon to be praised as god. A god we created, a god that will be at the extent of our palm, to use him as a weapon of mass destruction to decimate once and for all the Era of Shinobi and to pass into another era, as they will know that they´ll be only history. Goodbye to chakra, that´ll be only remember in vague stories or even in the history classes they´ll see a short and brief concept about it but they´ll be extremely far to achieve such power._

_The creature changed exponentially in everything, from head to toes, you wouldn´t remember him. Gone was the facial hair or even hair in the top of the head, all what´s left are two short horns. His head also changed, gone was the human cranium, it was changed for his complex and powerful brain to hae the needed space and to be protected from anything and now it was in the shape of an odd oval, also the long tail he grew from his very lower stomach, that´s not all…on his feet were also only three thick and power toes. The morphology resembled to a dog´s toes, instead he only had two in the surface and the last one was actually a bead._

_We´ve created the ultimate creature, a Bio-Genetic marvel, something to be awed and to fear…yet it could be tamed. We´ve created a superior being of the sage of the six paths, and we succeeded._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, hearing the kyubi tell him to focus chakra on his eyes.

´What am i?´

´What´s my purpose to be?´

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Those voices,

They´re outside.

I want to be outside.

With those thoughts, he closed his eyes and the glass around the tube, cracked and was destroyed into shards.

"Send a messeger to Orochimaru-sama!" A Scientist screamed and the one in charged stopped. "Stop it, let us hear what he has to say." He said as the creature, formerly known as Naruto looked at the scientist. "What am i?" He asked and the scientist started his explanation.

"You´re a weapon of mass destruction and soon to be, the genuine body of Orochimaru-sama to lead the new generations towards a new age." The scientist explained as he showed him a photo of Orochimaru in his prime. "So i´m just a…container." He asked as the scientist smiled. "But of course not, you´re more than just that. You´re a technologically, biologically and genetically advanced being in all the ambits of talk, even much greater than Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama on their prime and teamed up. We´ve decided to name you, Ravager." The scientist said, while Naruto wondered at his new name, ravager. It wasn´t that bad, but he got bold and mad. He wasn´t going to be used by them for a weapon, in fact is he´s not even a human…why would he trust them.

"I may have to say that your tests are about to end." He said mad and the scientist smirked. "But if they have only begun, now the serious tests will come." The scientist said and the creature now called Ravager got mad. "I won´t be used by you anymore!" He screamed and an invisible repulsive force, destroyed everything around him, decimating it to piles of rubble and ruins. The leftovers of destruction. He ascended towards sky using his psionic powers, and eventually slept on a part of the dense forests of the land of fire.

_´Why do I exist?´ He asked trying to remember any piece of his past life._

* * *

**And so here ends my first English fanfic, wait you like it. **

**As you read, Naruto left to be a human and turned into a creature with the exact morphology of Mewtwo from pokemon but with superior powers and of course the Rinnegan powers. Be prepared for some intense chapter the next one.**


End file.
